Naruto is dating who: The Bachelor Chapters
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Sister story to 'Naruto is dating who'. Series of one-shots featuring Narutox? pairings. This story, though, has exclusively girls from Naruto. Leave your suggestions/requests via review. No Yaoi. Now up: Koyuki
1. Prologue, Index

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise... Well, you can guess that. :P

Many of you probably know about, let's say, the sister story for this one. Naruto is dating who. Only, while the main one focuses on crossover pairings, this one will include just girls from Naruto. So, I have the first two chapters planned out. And I suppose I will put up a small poll on my profile after each new chapter, or you can always suggest by reviewing which girl I should put into the next chapter. What can I say more, you know the drill. Enjoy!

_Prologue_

"Hmmm… Darn, the anticipation is killing me." Naruto sighed heavily while going through another shelf. He wasn't usually someone for reading, but he had heard that reading helps taking your mind off things. And he really needed that, ever since his 'baa-chan' had put him on his nerves.

The thing was, he was almost eighteen. In a few days it would be his eighteenth October the tenth. And the fifth Hokage Senju Tsunade had told him no less than an hour ago that she was planning something 'big' for that particular day. Add to that the fact that he had never celebrated his birthday before… And he was worried and dyeing to know just what she had 'planned'.

"Hmmm… I choose the wrong side of the library, it seems… Uh?" Naruto was going through the various books while passing a hand over each single one of them, but most of them had from little to no appeal to his mind… Till he read a curious title. Very, very curious. He picked out a very slim book, being no more than one hundred pages, but… It was the title that was so… Strange. "… 'Naruto is dating who? The Bachelor Chapters'? What the…"

He turned it around and tried to find like, some informations about the content and the author that one could usually find on the back of the book… He found just a name. Takeru Faito Fuuten. "… Someone whose last name is 'insanity'… What can have written?" He said in a whisper. And yet… "Hey! How much is this?"

--

"… Alright. Now, what the hell are you?" Naruto had come back from the bookstore in a flash, eager to open the book. Mostly because of the title. Naruto wasn't that common of a name. It had been created by his late godfather for his own book. So… Either he himself or the character of that book was involved or it was a case of homonymy.

He fixed himself something to drink and then sat on the couch cross-legged, the book on his legs. He opened it at the index… He blinked when he found just one chapter enlisted into the thing. The first and only one… He went quickly through the pages, and found that indeed among the hundred or some, most were white. "… Weird."

Naruto returned to the index, since he had forgotten the name. It was quite long… He opened it again and read it. 'Fragrance of an Iris'. "… Weird name indeed." He moved the pages and started reading the first chapter…

_Index_

_Chapter 1: Fragrance of an Iris (Ayame)_

_Chapter 2: Light in the snow (Koyuki)_

_Chapter 3: Dinasty (???)  
_


	2. Ayame, Interlude I

**Fragrance of an Iris (Ayame)**

"Hmmm… Home…" She said, adjusting her hair that a light breeze had just moved out of their rightful place behind her hear. It was nice not having to wear that cloth over hair, but she was kind of used to it keeping her hair in place, after all those years… "…" She looked around as she walked through those familiar streets. She noticed that while she was away they had finished the fifth's stone face.

She suddenly found herself chuckling while the memory of a certain blonde who always kept on saying that sooner or later his face would be on that mountain as well surfaced. She wondered if he had come back yet… Three years had passed, after all… Before she could ponder on that thought anymore, the answer came to her in the shape of a flying glomp to her waist. She was knocked gently to the ground. How was gently knocking someone to the ground possible? She didn't know, but it happened.

"Don't ever do that again…" He sniffed, and then started to cry silently, if the wetness on her clothes was any indication. She sweatdropped and got back in a sitting position, more comfortable for her and probably for the crying blonde currently latched on her.

"Ehm… I'm happy to see that you're back, Naruto…" She said, already guessing what had happened. Her father had written her that her replacements weren't that competent. Naruto just kept on sobbing.

"It was horrible… So horrible…" Alright. Now she was starting to get really worried. Were they really THAT bad? Suddenly, he began to raise his head, and she almost 'aaaaw'ed at seeing his tear-stricken face and glassy eyes. "Why?! Why did you go and leave me alone in this cruel, cruel world?!"

"Oh, come on. You believe you're the only one with the right to go on a training trip? I have skills of my own." She said, feigning indignation. He frowned a little and turned his head to the side, before getting back on his feet and helping her back on her own ones as well. She thanked him and he just crossed his arms and pouted.

"I at least hope you came back with some good recipes, nee-chan…" She chuckled at his behaviour. Even if he had matured, at heart he was still the same boy who she knew. This was further demonstrated by when he turned towards her again and showed her one of his trademark grins. "That apart, it's good to have you back!"

"Same here, idiot." She giggled and ruffled his hair, finding it a bit more difficult than before. While she was tall for a woman, the boy had had his proverbial growth spurt.

"Neeeh, Naruto. Don't run like that. I understand you were eager to meet Ayame-san after so long…" Ayame suddenly stopped ruffling Naruto's hair, recognizing that voice… The blonde suddenly found himself being shoved away quite violently, his presence almost forgotten, in favour of the new one.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" The young woman said, hearts in her eyes and a blush on her face. Naruto grumbled something under his breath while picking himself off the ground, while Kakashi talked with Ayame, the ramen girl completely entranced by his only being in the same square meter than her.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei…" He hadn't had any time to impress his oldest friend by bragging about his newfound awesomeness.

--

"Welcome to Ichi… Oh my god!" Ayame's immediate reaction had been of covering her mouth with both her hands, at the vision of Naruto entering the bar with his arm in a cast accompanied by his two teammates. Seeing someone with an arm in a cast wasn't that unusual of a sight… Unless it was Naruto. Ayame had known him ever since he was a child, and she had never ever seen him injured. She immediately approached him and gently held the limb in her arm. "Naruto, what has happened to your arm?!"

"Ahh, it's nothing much, nee-chan… I…"

"Nothing much?! I've never even seen a single scratch on you and now you walk in here with your arm in a cast?! What did you do?!" She asked, not letting the matter go. Naruto stared at her and sighed heavily.

"I fought a really strong guy, Ayame-chan. Let's leave it at that. Alright?" He said, giving her that look. The look that meant 'not going to talk right now'. She sighed heavily and let the arm go.

"For now… Later, we will talk about it. Or no ramen for a month. Hear me?" He shivered in fear. He was so going to tell her everything she wanted to know.

--

"So, basically, the technique was so powerful that it damaged you as well?"

"Every powerful technique comes with a risk, Ayame-neechan…" Naruto said, while sitting on the bar stool. It was closing time, and while Ayame closed she had time to talk to her favourite troublemaker and customer. She sent his way an admonishing stare.

"But from what you told me, you had back up but you still went and fought all on your own." She said. Naruto could practically feel her slapping him behind the head. He rubbed it instinctively.

"But at the moment I didn't know it had that effect, Ayame-chan… We discovered it just after the battle ended." Ayame stared at him a bit more and then sighed. Couldn't argue with that… But she was pretty sure that even if he had known he would have used it anyway. He was like that… She removed her apron and sat beside him, holding his head against her left shoulder.

"You make me worry so much, at times…" She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Meh, Ayame-chan. Didn't know you cared…" She hit him on the side of his head playfully for that.

"Idiot. Of course I do. I've known you for ten years, you know…" She said, resting her head on top of his own one. By now Naruto was blushing a little. She smiled feeling him tense. It seemed that he hadn't lost his naivety and uneasiness around girls too. She then remembered something. She put a hand into his hair, playing with them while she picked out something from under her apron and shirt. It was a necklace. A silver chain with a big green gem hanging from it. A pretty big emerald. "I still haven't thanked you for this, by the way…"

"Ahhh! I had almost forgot!" Naruto's head shot up at that. The older girl rolled her eyes. Typical of Naruto. The blonde observed the gem and the necklace like it was the first time he had seen them. More or less it was true. He had just seen it to buy it and then drop it off at Ichiraku before departing.

Naruto had realized that by going away for that much time he would miss a couple of things, including Ayame's eighteenth birthday. So he had given Teuchi that necklace with the promise of giving it to Ayame just on the very day. Needless to say, the girl was surprised by the present, both for how far the planning had gone, looking back in time, and for the price of the thing. Naruto, in his occasional idiocy, had forgot to remove the price tag from the thing.

"You almost forgot? I can never forget that I have 300.000 ryo hanging from my neck all the time!" She said, ruffling his hair again, to which he winced playfully… Then he suddenly blushed when she kissed his forehead. "That, and… It's your present. So, I cherish it."

"…" He blushed even more and grinned, scratching his right cheek with his index finger. "Meh, Ayame-chan. Stop teasing me…"

"I do have to get my kicks from somewhere…" She said, before getting back up. The store still wasn't fully closed. "Alright. I guess it really is closing time… Unless you want to do the nasty on the floor or on a stool?"

"N-Nee-chan!" Naruto blushed scarlet and was back on his feet in a flash. Ayame chuckled under her breath.

"You're so easy to embarrass, Naruto… Now that you've hit puberty, be prepared for a life worth of teasing." Naruto groaned. If that was just the start, he didn't want to know about the future…

--

After a few days, Naruto instead he had had the power to see into the future. That way, maybe he could have prevented what had happened. He could have stopped him from going, he could have gone with him… Something, anything. He could have at least tried to save him. And instead… He couldn't do nothing. And now he was gone. One of the few people he had ever cared about.

"… Damn you, Ero-sennin…" He sniffed a bit more, bringing his hands to his eyes to stop more tears to fall, in vain, of course. "G-Going and dyeing on me… I…"

"Naruto…" The blonde slowly turned his head to the right. He was so distracted and out of the world that he hadn't heard the person in question coming, nor did he manage to identify her from the voice. Only when he raised his head he did recognize his favourite ramen girl. "How long have you been here?"

"… I think… A couple hours, nee-chan…" He sniffled some more and wiped some tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, not doing a great job. Ayame sat beside him and handed him a handkerchief. Naruto stared at it for a few seconds before using it to wipe the tears and then blowing his nose loudly. Ayame yucked slightly at that, and Naruto acknowledged that there was no way he was going to give it back to her, now.

"A couple hours and you've been staying here all alone… Doing what? At this hour of the night?" Naruto laughed a bit, although sadly.

"What does it seems I've been doing, nee-chan? Crying… And getting more sad by the second…"

"…" Ayame stared at him for a few seconds before leaning forward and embracing him, one hand around his ways and one hand on the back of his head, gently placing it on the crook of her neck. "You idiot… Wouldn't it have been better to cry like this, maybe?"

"… I'm miserable… Why bother others with it?" Naruto answered, serious with his words. Ayame just gently shook his head.

"That's your problem, Naruto. It's always have been." She said, rubbing her hand through his hair gently. "You've always tried so hard to get people's approval and attention… That in the end you've started to believe that you're just here for them and not the other way around."

"… My problems are too bit for them to be put on others, nee-chan…" He replied, and Ayame just hugged him more tightly.

"Part of them… Share the weight you carry with others… A bit at a time… Till you manage to remove it completely."

"…" Naruto suddenly smiled a little and hugged her back just as tightly. "Nee-chan… Thank you."

"You're welcome…" She said, feeling that he had relaxed a bit… She guessed a bit of joking could be used. "And please do not try to cop a feel. We're in a public place, you know."

"… Nee-chan…" Naruto grumbled under his breath and blushed, earning a sweet smile from Ayame… Who blushed as well when he indeed suddenly squeezed her ass a bit, gasping too. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. "Two can play this game, you know…"

"…" She suddenly grinned maliciously. And Naruto didn't like that a tiny little bit. "Ahhh, Naruto-kun… You so do not want to play this game… Believe me."

"…" He suddenly felt very screwed. And he promised to himself to never counter-tease Ayame again.

--

"Come on, come on, please…" After dealing with the attackers Naruto had gone back to Konoha in a flash. The attack had destroyed the entire village, and while baa-chan said that she had managed to keep most of the people in there alive, her chakra wasn't infinite, and a lot of people were trapped under the debris. Naruto's one, instead… More or less. He created as many Kage Bunshin as he could while in sage mode and started excavating through the whole village.

The original had taken upon himself to take care of a certain area, where two of his few civilians friends had their home. He was so worried, so worried… He suddenly lifted a particular heavy and big rock, uncovering a large hole under all the debris. "Teuchi-san! Ayame-neechan!"

"N-Naruto! We're down here!" He immediately dove down into the hole. After a little while, two Naruto came out holding two civilians in their arms. Teuchi was unconscious, but mostly unscathed. Ayame was bleeding from a bad cut in her left shin, patched up the best she could.

"Come on, I'm getting you to a medic!"

"I knew…" Naruto suddenly blinked when he heard Ayame murmur something in his neck. He blinked and focused on her voice, barely a whisper. "I knew… You'd come…"

"…" He held her against his chest tightly. "Why wouldn't I, nee-chan?"

--

"So… You came, kicked the guy's ass and pulled out everyone out of the debris too?"

"Yep. Pretty much. I'm awesome, hn?" Naruto said, grinning and pointing a thumb to his chest. After doing everything he could do, Naruto had settled down in the arranged hospital around the edges of the crater to visit his injured friends. He told Ayame everything he had done in the arc of two days, and then he began to look around. He chuckled. "Did you notice? When I don't come to eat down by Ichiraku, we always meet at night-time, nee-chan."

"I suppose you're just too bright. You would blind me. So god compensates." Ayame said, chuckling a little from her bed. She hadn't been injured seriously, but she had lost a lot of blood. Naruto feigned indignation.

"Heeeeey. Is that a way to tell me using reverse psychology that I am not too bright?" Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Maaaybe…" Naruto groaned and then decided to slump his head on her bed.

"Man, I'm so tired… And you're completely fine. I worried in vain, it seems…" Ayame chuckled and began to stroke his hair.

"But I appreciate the though… And… Talking about that…" Ayame had noticed something. Naruto had been going in and out of the hospital for more than 48 hours. But every time, before departing again, he always sent a glance in the direction of her bed. It was hard to not notice it. "… You seemed particularly worried about me above everyone else, you know?"

"… I guess…" Naruto thought about it, and he realized that, indeed, he had been worried about Ayame a tad more than the other ones. He guessed that it was because unlike the others, Ayame was a civilian. "And you, nee-chan? How come you were expecting me, out of everyone, to save you?"

"…" Ayame thought about it… And she blushed, knowing the answer… But she was so not going to share it. "Good question… I… Don't really know… It was just… Instinctive…"

"…" Naruto began to think about the thing… It seemed something straight out of a chapter of a book of Jiraiya. He blushed recalling other things the book implied. "Ehm… Damn, this is getting embarrassing… It almost sounds like we're lovers or something…"

"…" He gave her a hint. Now, it could be a good time. "Yes… It almost sounds like that, doesn't it?" She caressed his hair a bit more and turned his head on her lap up, making him stare at her while she stared back at him. Naruto flushed a little too.

"Y-Yeah… It does…" He said, simply staring at her equally flushed face, risking of losing herself into her black eyes, while she kept on passing her fingers through his hair… Suddenly, she pushed him slightly up. He acted on instinct and got back in a sitting position, but moving on the left side of her bed, right beside her.

She never removed her left hand from his head, but instead moved it to his right cheek when he sat on the bed right in front of her, their heads at the same height… Then, she brought her other hand behind his head and pulled slight. She saw him blush and felt him tense. She gave another little push and he slowly relaxed. On instinct he mimicked her: they both closed their eyes and tilted their heads a little to the right.

They kissed, simply pressing their lips together for a split seconds. After that, they opened their eyes again, just slightly, to stare at each other. Ayame dove in for another kiss, this lasting a bit longer than the first. Then another one, and another, till he felt Naruto moving his hands too, instinctively placing one on her back and one on her waist, pushing her against him while they closed their eyes and kept the kiss going, deepening it by the second. Naruto felt Ayame's tongue touch his lips when…

"You go, man! That's the good stuff!" They suddenly remembered that they were in an hospital and as such weren't alone, quickly breaking their kiss and their hold on each other, blushing scarlet. Naruto would settle to glare at the old man on pain killers later.

"Ehm…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Ayame looked at her lap where she was resting her hands closed in tight fists. "After… After you get out?"

"Y-Yes. I-It's probably better…" She nodded frantically. Naruto bowed and then got up from her bed, heading for the exit. Before that, though, he stopped under the doorway and turned towards Ayame one last time, observing her still embarrassed figure… And found himself smiling widely.

--

"I can't believe you…"

"What? I can beat so called gods with just my guts and a little dues ex machina from my dad, but I can't build you a house out of wood?" He said with a grin, showing to Ayame and Teuchi their new house. Most of the new provisory houses had been built by either him or Tenzou. Tenzou via ninjutsu. Naruto via Kage Bunshin and the old way. Wood, a hammer, and so on.

"Ahahah! My boy, you're incredible!" Indeed he was, since the house was twice as big as their old one. The man was so happy that he didn't notice Ayame suddenly grasping Naruto's right hand with her own left one. "I'm going to check it out!"

"Please go ahead, father. I want to thank Naruto properly." And by thanking him, she meant pulling him behind a nearby tree, pushing his back against said tree and making out with him wildly. He still surprised him how… 'Hungry' she was for him. He had never felt that kind of attraction directed at him. When she finally let him go, he was breathless.

"Damn… I think your father would have an heart attack if he saw us…"

"That's why we hid behind a tree." She said, winking at him, before diving him for another deep kiss. She smiled after that and made some circles on his chest with her right index finger. "Oh, god. Look at me. I'm making out with a boy five years younger than me behind a tree… And I like it so much…"

"Oh-Oh. That's not good. Do you see any ways out of it?" She 'Hmm-ed' cutely, putting a finger to her lips.

"Either I take my life, I break up with you, or I ride you like a pony…" She then grinned and bit on his right earlobe. "I'd go for the third option, myself."

"… For real?" He replied, blushing a lot. She started sucking on his earlobe, making him shiver.

"Now that I have a bed… Why not." Naruto blushed even more.

"Are you sure that we've been together just… Two weeks? It seems a lot more, from how you act…" He blushed even more and started at her legs. "Honey, are you rubbing your leg against my crotch?"

"Indeed I am…" She giggled and passed from his earlobe to his neck and then a bit lower with her hands. Naruto was scarlet by now while Ayame went lower and lower with her hands and then her whole body.

"Nee-chan, I understand making out, but heavy foreplay behind a tree… …" An opened zipper later, Naruto didn't mind so much anymore.

--

"So… You're going, tomorrow?"

"Yes…" Usually, when they laid in bed embracing each other while staring at the ceiling they talked of a lot of things… But this was the first time she did so with fear in her heart. Tomorrow he was going… To his final battle, basically. He and a few others. There was just one last wall to destroy before they could finally live in peace. It involved an orange mask with spirals.

"… Do you really have to?"

"I'm the only one who can hope of beating him and coming back alive, nee-chan…" He replied, turning his head to face her.

"… Still, I don't like this… Not at all." She knew little about the details, but she knew enough. Their enemy was someone even stronger than the guy who had destroyed Konoha all on his own. The thought that Naruto was going to face someone that strong terrified her.

"… Hey. Look at me." She raised her head to look at him in the eyes, and she found that goddamn smile. So different from his grin, and he used it so rarely because he knew the effect that it had on people. "I'm going to come back. I have someone to go back to, now. I can't just leave you alone in this bad bad world, right?"

"…" She found herself smiling. That god-damn smile of his… "If you do, I'm so going to make you brought back to life just so that I can beat the shit out of you."

"Sounds fair to me." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, I really think I should get some sleep…"

"…" She grinned and then brushed his chest again. "What about some more ramen and some more 'me', before that?" He rolled his eyes. Was it the ramen that had made her so… So?

--

"Ayame-neechan?" He had returned like he had promised, and he was sure that she had gotten the news before he came back home… Then, why was everything closed? The whole house was in the dark and Teuchi wasn't there either. He was starting to worry… "Nee-chan? It's not funny…"

Suddenly, he heard a click coming from far into the dark in front of him, and a little light… Not a strong, fully lightened one. It was more like… A soft light. Even the colour… Red light? He went from the light and found it came from behind a door, slightly open. "A-Ayame-neechan?"

"Come in, Naruto-kuuuuun…" He swallowed. That tone… She used that tone only when she planned something really mischievous. "I've got a surprise for you…"

"…" Naruto opened the door, and she found her… Then he smelled the air. And he reached nirvana when he understood what was in that room. She grinned at him, moving a little and making little splashing noises in the meanwhile.

"Well? You told me this was one of your biggest fantasies… Going to do anything about it, hero? This is your reward…"

"…" Naruto suddenly stopped to think about his life. He had brought peace to the elemental countries for a big while that he would use to think about bringing peace to it forever. He had a hot ramen girl girlfriend who loved him. A hot ramen girl girlfriend who was now naked and taking a bath inside an enormous bowl filled with hot ramen.

_Yep. Life is good._ He thought before removing his clothes and diving in. He would not be seen before two days. She had made more.

--

**Interlude I**

"… What… The… Hell…" Naruto's face was so hot that you could cook eggs on it, and cook them good. They would get a bit bloody, though, because of said crimson liquid falling from his nose, after reading those few pages that had done that effect to him.

It all made no sense to him. The protagonist of those pages was him. There was no doubt about it. Him and… Ayame. It was her, no doubt about it. The ramen, the voyage, his present to her… He started looking around, trying to see if his apartment had any hidden cameras or something. He used his Kage Bunshin and searched three times the whole apartment. He found nothing.

"…" He let himself fall onto the couch again, observing the book beside him like it held some kind of curse. He grabbed it again and started going through it again, to find some more information about the author or the publisher… He blinked when he noticed something. "Uh?" _Am I wrong or… There are more written pages than before?_ He checked the thing three times. He was right. The number of pages with words printed on it had gone up.

"Alright. What the hell is with this book?" He went back to the index to find it changed as well. Another chapter had appeared. This one was called 'Light in the snow'. "…" Naruto found himself with a big inner fight… But curiosity took over. He went to the second chapter and started reading.


	3. Koyuki, Interlude II

**Light in the snow (Koyuki)**

"Hmmm…"

"Still insecure about this, hime-sama?"

"I must admit… Yes, I am." The woman replied, pouring herself one more cup of tea. After becoming the rightful regent of the former Snow Country, now Spring Country, Koyuki had also kept on working as an actress. And everything was ready for the next episode in the movie series of Icha Icha. Jiraiya himself had come to offer her the part of the main character. "I mean… I love the subject. But…"

"I guess that it throws you off a bit, having to do some of those scenes with a perfect stranger." Jiraiya said, taking a sip from his own cup. "They've been pretty softened, compared to the original book. But they're still kinda… Extreme, hn?"

"Indeed…" She said with a sigh. She really wanted to take part in that movie, but… She blushed just at the thought. Jiraiya grinned.

"Well… I kinda have a solution to that. One that I believe you will find even pretty pleasant." That made her blink. What was he talking about? He suddenly got out of his right pocket a paper. "It's everything here in detail. I've already discussed it with the troupe, the director and so on. The only one who doesn't know is, of course, the subject."

"… Sounds… Sneaky?" She took the piece of paper and began to read it carefully. After the first three lines she raised an eyebrow. Half the page through her eyes widened in surprise. After she finished reading the paper she had a very big smile on her face. "Jiraiya-sama, if the idea didn't disgust me, I would kiss you right now."

"Tsk…"

--

"Waaaaaah! This place's so niceeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto said, excited like a little kid. It had been more than one year since the last time he had come to the Spring Country. He had kept in touch with a certain princess via mail, but nothing more. He had to say, he didn't remember it being so beautiful… And the royal palace's garden was even more luxurious than the rest of the city and the country.

He had been assigned from Tsunade and Jiraiya the mission to protect his old friend Koyuki till she finished the movie she was working on. They didn't share much detail about the movie itself, though. "Hmm… But I wonder where's Koyuki-chan. All that I see here is the workers…"

--

"Alright. We've tried this a lot of times. All of you are professionals. Don't fail me." A shout of 'Yes, Koyuki-sama!' followed those words. She adjusted her hair once more and turned to the word… And then opened the door with a big smile. Lights. Camera. Action. "Naruto!"

"Hn? Koyuki-neechan! Finally!" Naruto skipped over to his old acquaintance… Only for his windpipe to almost be crushed when she trapped him in a bear-hug. He slowly and awkwardly returned it. "Nee-chan… I need ribs to live…"

"Look at you! How you've grown!" She kept on hugging him tightly and snuggling her cheek against his own one for a bit. She didn't need to fake that. She really wanted to snuggle him till he consumed him. He had gotten so cute and handsome… She released him. They still had a plan. "I'm so happy they sent you!"

"Eh, me too, nee-chan. I missed you lots." Naruto said, blushing a little. He had become sensible to certain aspects of the female body. And Koyuki was 'one smoking piece of ass', like Jiraiya said. In short, she was beautiful. He wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend… "So, when did you start making the movie?"

"In a few minutes, actually." She said, nodding. That was the first scene. Entrance from the main door of the palace of the director. "We're waiting for the male protag…"

"KOYUKI-SAMAAAAAAA! TERRIBLE NEWS!" She mentally praised the man. The entrance was perfect. Loud voice, alarmed tone, slammed doors. She put on a look of confusion and turned around.

"Director? What's wrong?" The man came to a halt in front of her, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"The… The male protagonist… Had an incident." Koyuki gasped. Her acting had gotten a lot better over the years. "He broke most of his bones… He will not be able to get out of bed… Let alone act…"

"Oh, no!" Koyuki said, dropping her head slightly after. The whole troupe and the assistants started to circle around her and the director right after, discussing various things. "What now?" She made sure that Naruto could hear the tone of disappointment in her voice.

"We can't make the movie without a fitting protagonist! I refuse to use an unsuitable one!" The director said, making clear that he was adamant on that point.

"But sir… Where can we possibly find, out of nowhere, a tall, spiky blonde-haired man with pink skin and azure eyes… …" Koyuki slowly turned around towards Naruto, staring at him. The boy was surprised… When everyone else turned around and their face suddenly showed surprise as well he sweatdropped. "Naruto, please remove your forehead protector."

"Ehm… Alright?" Naruto obeyed, still stranged out by the sudden behaviour of the group. He untied the cloth behind his head, and shook his head to let his hair fall into place… And he was immediately surrounded by gawking and overexcited people. "H-HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"Sorry, Naruto… But it seems you've just become the new male protagonist of my movie." Koyuki said, chuckling a little. Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"WHAT?! BUT…"

"Please?" Naruto's words died in his throat when Koyuki looked at him like a kicked puppy. "For me?"

"…" He dropped his head in defeat. How could he say anything to that face and look? While they basically stripped him and dressed him in new clothes, he asked… "What movie is it?"

"Icha Icha Tactics: The movie."

"… WHAT?!"

--

"Geez… I will die of anemia before half the movie is finished…"

"Eheheh… But you're doing good, though, Naruto." Koyuki chuckled at Naruto's behaviour. The boy looked ready to pass out at any moment, being pale because of the lack of blood. But it was incredible how, after the first few times, he had learned to keep in the blood until after the director said 'Stop'. "And in the worst case, there's always transfusion…"

"Geez, nee-chan. You'll be my death…" Naruto said, drinking his cup of coffee. Other than losing blood he had had a sleepless night because of the consequent dreams. Koyuki gave a 'Hmmm'.

"I'll be your death… Why is that?" Naruto blushed scarlet.

"W-Well, isn't it obvious?" Naruto said, putting down the now empty cup. "I mean… All these 'incidents'… Are during scenes when I… Ehm…" He blushed even more.

"Like when you put your head in my breasts?" He blushed even more, and started to smoke because of the heat.

"Yeah… I mean, it would be embarrassing with everyone, but…" Naruto scratches one of his cheeks, his head still down. "But you're… You're beautiful, nee-chan…"

"… Thanks, Naruto." She said, a smile on her face. Suddenly, she put out a hand and grasped one of Naruto's own ones, gently, massaging its back with her thumb. "You're pretty awesome yourself…"

"…" Naruto shivered, but strangely his blush became less evident. He relaxed at the feel of Koyuki's hand on his own, and he even smiled a little.

--

"Damn, this is… I mean, this is too much, nee-chan!"

"Aw, come on, Naruto. Actors do it all the time."

"PORN-STARS DO IT ALL THE TIME, NEE-CHAN!" Was Naruto's retort after reading the script of their next scene. A quick and accurate resume of the whole scene would be 'a pretty hot make-out session', French-kissing and groping included. "I mean… I w-w-w-will never be able to do something like this in front of a camera and… I mean, no way!"

"Hmm… Could it be that Naruto is that inexperienced?" Koyuki said, teasing Naruto a little with a chuckle. Naruto blushed even more.

"T-That too… But I mean, nee-chan…"

"Hmmm, it can't be helped, then." Koyuki said, a hand going to the sticks keeping her hair combed in place, pulling them out, while being certain that door and windows were still locked shut. Naruto blinked but then couldn't help but stare in awe when she released her long hair and waved them around with a wide enough movement of her head, before settling her mischievous stare on him again. "We'll have to do a rehearsal."

"…" Naruto stared a bit more. And in his infinite wisdom he managed to blurt out. "Eh?"

"What I've said." They had been both sitting on her bed, and suddenly the space between them got reduced as Koyuki slowly crawled in his direction. Naruto blushed and backed away a little… Only to find the wall blocking his retreat. "Since you're so embarrassed an inexperienced… We'll have to do a private try of the scene, right?"

"… EH?!" Naruto went scarlet immediately, the meaning of her words and what they implied downing on him with the weight of a hundred mountains. Koyuki just chuckled a little more.

"What?"

"N-NEE-CHAN! THAT WASN'T THE POINT!" Naruto shouted, turning around with a blush on his face. "I C-CAN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH YOU!"

"And… Why is that?" She ignored his uneasiness and leaned her soft hands on top of his shoulders, earning another shudder from him.

"B-Because… I-It's not… It's not fair… For you…" He said. Koyuki just smiled a little and suddenly kissed the side of his neck, sending a little jolt in his brain and through his spine. "I… I mean… You shouldn't do these kind of things… With people… You don't like…"

"Did I…" Another kiss. Naruto shivered again. "Ever tell…" On the other side of his neck. Naruto's eyes fluttered, suddenly feeling somewhat heavier. "That I didn't like you?" Naruto inhaled a big breath of air sharply, his body suddenly relaxed, feeling weak.

"I mean… Like… Like that, nee-chan... Ah!" Naruto gave out a small yelp as Koyuki suddenly moved her lips from his neck to his left earlobe.

"My point, Naruto-kun… Did you ever ask?" She bit it a little, making Naruto gasp cutely. From the gesture or her words, he didn't know.

"Nee-chan… Ahhhhh…" He shivered again when Koyuki's hand suddenly went under his t-shirt to rest on his chest. "Your hands are… Cold…"

"I'm sorry… Then, want to warm them up?" She snuggled closer into his back, pressing her 'fleshy pillows' against him on purpose. Naruto blushed even more. While doing this, she made her cold hands travel all over his chest and abdomen, and her neck returned to softly kiss his neck. Naruto moved his head around, like suddenly feeling restless, his rational mind desperately trying to resist all the impulses and signals… He failed miserably. "Mhhh…"

Koyuki's moan as Naruto suddenly turned around and forcefully kissed her while pushing her on her back on the bed wasn't surprised in the slightest. She was expecting that kind of reaction from the beginning. She was aiming for it, actually. She didn't resist it in the slightest. She welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while he instinctively slipped his tongue into her mouth and his hands went for the opening of her kimono to massage her tights… He suddenly stopped and slowly broke the kiss. She blinked. "W-What's wrong?"

"… Just tell me this. Did you plan this all along? From the beginning?" He asked, a little bewildered. Koyuki blinked but then chuckled and lightly flicked his nose with her right index finger.

"Yes, I did… But, does it really matter right now?"

"…" Naruto looked down at her long hair that now covered a good part of the mattress, her deep, beautiful eyes, her white skin, her red lips in the shape of that beautiful smile, the way he had messed up her kimono enough so that he could now see one of her legs and just a little hint of her cleavage… "… No." He said and dove back in. Call him stupid…

--

"… You scared?"

"… Not much." The blonde boy chuckled and extended an arm to Koyuki's face, caressing her face with his fingertips… He then snorted in badly suppressed laughter. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? I'm the male, after all…"

"But you're also the virgin while I'm the experienced older woman who seduced you…" She smiled and caressed his face, mimicking his earlier gesture… Then pinched his nose while frowning. "Who would get fired if word of this ever got out. So don't even think of going around bragging with your friends."

"Ow. I will not." He said, grinning with a nasal voice because of the pinching. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips sweetly. "I prefer to love you in secret that lose you publicly…"

"… Come here, idiot." She grabbed his neck with both her hands, bringing him down to her lips for a deep kiss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand stop. Good! For today, we're over!"

"Ahhh! Good!" Naruto said, stretching… Then remembering that he was naked. He stopped before the sheet fell and exposed his family jewels, much to Koyuki's pouting. She got up as well, just as the assistants offered them two bathrobes. "Thanks…"

"Well, I suppose we should go get changed back and then dinner and sleep. Goodnight, everyone." Koyuki said and got up from the bed heading for the changing rooms, Naruto in tow. They had seen most of each other's body, so it wasn't strange to change together to the eyes of the rest of the equipe.

But they would have found it really strange what happened once the door closed. To them all the acting at the beginning of the making was just to convince Naruto to be the main character… They didn't know about Koyuki's 'tendencies' that made her basically slam Naruto against the wall and French the hell out of him every time they finished making a scene.

"… God, I thought I was going to die because of the repressed sexual tension…" She said, panting a little because of the lack of breath. Naruto just chuckled.

"You're such a nympho, nee-chan… OW!" He suddenly got punched on the head.

"Idiot… You're the only one I ever acted like this with…" She said, a pout on her face. Naruto rubbed his sore spot.

"Sorry… I just meant that while your character is a gentle and somehow shy teacher, with me… Well, you always begin 'wildly'."

"Blame that on a whole day of scenes based on light physical contact between me and you." She said, raising her head and nose and turning around with her arms crossed… But suddenly, she grinned in a feline way and turned to Naruto. "But… I must say that I liked that last scene…"

"I bet you did…" Naruto said, rolling his eyes… Before his eyes widened when one of her hands went for what was under his bathrobe. One of his 'appendages', grasping it firmly and pressing her whole body on him. He gasped and blushed as red as one could ever blush. "N-Nee-chan?" He said, gasping for breath while talking.

"I think it's time you put to use this, Naruto…" She said, and Naruto suddenly felt incredibly screwed… And at the same time, incredibly lucky.

--

"Great! This is so moving! I'm a genius! I'm a genius!"

"Ero-sannin, you're probably the one who had less to do with the making of movie than anyone in this room." Naruto said, sweatdropping at his teacher's antics. Crying fake tears at the applauses for the movie during the premiere.

"Geez, instead of thanking me, brat, you get so stuck up at me?" Naruto blinked, while shifting a bit out of Koyuki's hold on his left arm.

"What should I thank you for?" He said. Jiraiya blinked… And then smirked at Koyuki, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ahh… The princess didn't tell you that I was the one who came out with the plan in the first place?" He said. Naruto blinked and turned to Koyuki, who just said 'Sorry'. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, then I guess I owe you my thanks indeed…" He said, then leaned to his side and kissed Koyuki on her lips. "You could have told me."

"Well… I kinda forgot…" He rolled her eyes at her reply and found his mouth sealed by her lips once again. "Well, the movie's over… So, what do you say if we go back to our hotel room and get you out of this suit? You dig the bad guy look too much for your own good…"

"Oh, well… I guess I must be punished…"

--

"What's on your mind?"

"Hmm… What makes you say I'm thinking about something?"

"You're always thinking about something in particular whenever you start making circles on my chest after sex. It's like you're stalling for time." Naruto replied with a grin, adjusting the covers so that she wouldn't feel cold. She grumbled. She didn't know herself, of having that habit.

"Well… Mostly about… My duties back home, you know. The future…" She said. Naruto nodded.

"Must be hard being the princess of a whole country…" She nodded.

"Yes, but… That's not what I'm thinking about…" She blushed a little. "Naruto… What am I?"

"An actress, a beautiful woman, a freak in b… OW!"

"A princess, idiot." She said, her hand a bit sore. He had one hell of a hard skull. "You know what makes me not a queen yet?"

"Hmm…" Naruto scratched his chin, since his sore spot would soon heal on its own. He thought about it but he really didn't have a clue. "I don't really know, nee-chan."

"… Well… Basically, marriage. A princess officially becomes a 'queen' when she gets married." Naruto's mouth opened in a 'O' of understanding… Then he raised an eyebrow when he saw Koyuki blush. It wasn't like her. "Well… I'd like to… I'd like to become a queen, next spring… On the 21st of March…"

"…" Naruto raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what it was all about… Till comprehension downed on him. His eyes widened and his jaw almost unhinged itself. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I… Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You…"

"… So?" She said, ignoring his studdering and sudden uneasiness. He hadn't been that nervous ever since the first time they had had sex.

"…" Naruto breathed in and out slowly. They had started their little private affair little more than an year and a half ago. Now he was 18 and of legal age, so, no more problems on that front… But what she had just asked of him was something big. Enormous. "But… I mean… W-What about your people? Wouldn't they be… Shocked?"

"Shocked that the preteen who saved their country became the handsome man that married their princess? Yes, they would." She said with a chuckle. Naruto groaned. Did they really have that high opinion of him?

"…" He sighed and turned to face her directly, his face showing he was serious like he rarely was. "Koyuki, are you absolutely sure about this?" Him calling her by name emphasised his seriousness. She slowly nodded in reply. "This is something that… It difficultly can be undone. Especially because of your position. I'm younger than you, I'm a shinobi, a person with enemies, that I want it or not…"

"You're the man that I love and you're going to be the king of my country, and the leader of its armed forces." She interrupted him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "You're going to protect me, yourself and the whole country like the hero I know you are. And you're going to do a great job at it. We're going to have a bit marriage and invite all your friends to it, and they're going to grit their teeth in anger at how lucky you are."

"…" He smiled and chuckled a bit. She made everything look so simple… He kissed her back. How come she always managed to convince him so easily? "… Why the 21st of March?"

"It's the Spring Country, dummy. National festivity."

--

"Fuun-hime…" Gaara said, stading beside Naruto while they were waiting for the ceremony to start… And the bride to arrive. "You're getting married to Fuun-hime."

"Koyuki-hime, Gaara. Fuun-hime is just her character from one of the movies." Gaara looked at him with a glare that said 'Shut up and see my point'. Naruto sweatdropped. "Well.. Yes."

"… I was about to ask you 'What about becoming Hokage?'. But then I thought 'what the hell. He's probably going to found his own village'. And she all but makes up for it." Gaara said, pointing to the bride who was coming in from the main door, cheers suddenly reigning in the hall. Naruto looked at her, in her most precious and finest kimono and smiled.

"You know? She gets angry at me sometimes because whenever she asks opinions on her choice of clothing, I can't see the difference." Naruto said, smiling like an idiot and then grinning. "No matter what she wears, she's always the same, to me. Beautiful."

"Or what she doesn't wear, I bet…" Naruto blushed and laughed nervously, while many males in the audience couldn't help but keep on muttering 'fortunate bastard'.

--

**Interlude II**

"… I need to go and buy more tissues." He hadn't had much of them to begin with, but they were now all scattered on the floor in a red mess. Good thing the thing turned to the romantic side towards the end. He made a go for the bathroom to wash himself and then cleaned the floor.

"… Now, I bet that if I go to the index again…" Naruto opened the book again and indeed, there it was. Another name for another chapter had appeared. This one was titled 'Dinasty'. "… Alright, let's make some order in my mind." He said, closing the book.

"Basically, this thing has some sort of genjutsu… Every time I finish reading a chapter, another new one appears in the index and in the pages of the book. And till now, the chapters had been about me and… Ayame-neechan and Koyuki-neechan." He blushed, thinking about who the hell could have thought of him and her two nee-chans doing those kind of things… Well, it was true that sometimes Koyuki-neechan looked at him that way, but it was misdirection. It was for Kakashi-sensei, right? Right? "… Now, the next chapter… Is it going to be about someone else or again about me and another girl?"

His gaze returned to the book, feeling uneasy and blushing a lot. He groaned. "Well, just one way to find out." He opened the book again and went back to reading.


End file.
